Stuck on Cloud Nine
by you drive me crazy s-r cologne
Summary: What was so dirty about feeling good?


Disclaimer: The only parts of this I own are the kinky ideas ;)

Hermione glanced around nervously, clutching her books to her chest. This was wrong and she knew it. Worse than being wrong, this was stupid. If she got caught, she'd never see the end of it. What would she do if Harry and Ron caught her sneaking into the library, especially taking the books she was taking? They would probably ignore her for at least a month and blush every time they looked at her. She couldn't blame them, though.

Hermione was more than a little sexually curious. Being Head Girl didn't exactly attract the attention of many guys and her hormones were getting the best of her. She was becoming a bit desperate to get rid of the ache between her legs that came alive every time she saw an attractive boy. She just needed to get rid of it, even if it was only for one night.

Slipping into the Head's common room, she let out a relieved sigh. Draco was out with another Slytherin slut and she had the entire night to herself. With that in her mind, she fell onto the couch and opened one of the books, blushing. Was she really about to do this? She had heard some girls simply touched themselves and used their fingers, but she had tried it the night before and it was clumsy and uncomfortable.

Her brown eyes skimmed the pages with a growing fascination. There were spells made specifically for women? She fumbled for her wand, nearly dropping it in nervous anticipation. Why was she do worried about this? Boys did it almost every day, she'd heard, and it wasn't taboo for girls to. Still, her entire innocent upbringing told her that it was wrong. Dirty.

The bold side of her came out. What was so dirty about feeling good? With that thought echoing through her conscience, she flipped to a page, and pointing her wand at the area beneath her belly button, muttered the spell.

A startled gasp escaped her lips and she jumped, gripping the sides of the couch and sinking her nails into it. Through her underwear she could feel... pressure. A hot force was pushing against her folds and making her crawl across the cushion as if to back away from it. What was going on? Her head bumped into the arm and she stilled her movements, wondering if she should end it. Then she froze. It felt good.

Slowly, experimentally, she allowed herself to relax. It felt even better. Before she got lost in it she stopped and jerked off all of her clothing, letting the light from the fire dance across her skin. The pressure made her squirm as it rubbed against her in small, circular motions. Her back arched, and through her lidded lashes, she could see her hard nipples arching towards the ceiling. The sight of her own body reacting that way made her bite her lip.

Hermione needed more. She stopped the spell and grabbed at the book, much braver than before. She wanted something a little more exciting. Picking up her wand, she whispered another spell and emitted a small shriek of surprise when her body was lifted into the air and she was floating on her back, an invisible surface holding her up. She felt as if she was on a cloud.

A cool mist began to wash over her body, tickling her legs and her neck before running over her breasts, lingering on her tight peaks. Her eyes fluttered to a close as she got lost in the sensations. The mist traveled in between her legs and her head rolled back as it began to work on that area. So this was why everyone made such a big deal out of it. It was swirling around her clit before dipping inside of her, stretching her walls as it seemed to take a physical shape.

Hermione moaned in pain when it broke past her hymen. Had she really just lost her virginity to a cloud? Oh, dammit, she hadn't meant for that to happen! She wanted to stop the spell and clean herself up, but she realized something with a dawning sense of horror. Her wand was on the table, several feet out of reach. What the hell was she supposed to do, simply wait for the spell to end? The pain turned into pleasure and she knew that was exactly what she wanted to do as it moved in and out of her in gentle, smooth motions as another bit of it came back and worked on her nipples once more.

Draco pushed his hair out of his eyes as he went through the portrait, wanting nothing more than to pass out in front of the fireplace. That stupid Parkinson slut had been bugging him all night for some action and he'd gotten sick of her screeching, deciding that even dealing with the Granger was better than her. At least when Granger got pissed her skirt lifted up as she whirled to stomp away. He chuckled to himself.

The laughter died in his throat as he nearly fell over. His gray eyes blinked. He rubbed them and then looked again. This was a trick. There, floating before him, was Granger herself, completely naked. He was dreaming. This was impossible.

A moan brought him back to reality and his mind was racing as he thought of his options, quickly assessing the situation. On the table was a book and her wand and he realized she had tried magical masturbation, the naughty little witch. He could either taunt her mercilessly while she was in the middle of it, watch her and drop subtle hints the following days to drive her absolutely insane, or – and this was his favorite option – he could join the fun and show her things no spell ever could.

Draco had been wanting to fuck her all year. She had been filling out over the previous years and he had taken notice of it. Forget the whole bloodline, Slytherin/Gryffindor bullshit; she was hot. His cock was sore for her and just seeing her there made him hard. This was his chance. Was he going to take her? Hermione made the decision for him when she moaned again.

His robe slid to the ground and he stood in his black uniform pants and shirt, the top two buttons undone and his sleeves pushed past his elbows. If he made his move she'd be too weak with pleasure to stop him. Slipping off his shoes and socks, he approached her silently, eyeing her body as he went. Merlin her tits were perfect!

With a sly smirk, he stood in-between her parted legs, her shining cunt spread before him and directly in front of his face. She still had absolutely no idea he was there, did she? He thought of all the things he was going to do to her. She'd be too sore to go to classes tomorrow, that was for sure.

Hermione gasped when the feel of the cloud changed. It was warm and was moving up and down the outside of her folds while the original one was still pumping patiently inside of her. Sweat glistened across her skin as she writhed. The new feeling wrapped around her clit and sucked hard and she screamed, unable to stop herself, Her body shuddered with her orgasm and she was panting. That was her first orgasm. She wanted more.

The spell wasn't over, she realized, but it was beginning to pick up speed. The new shape continued sucking on her clit and twirling it, driving her insane. She wasn't sure if she could take this. It was too much. Then more began to happen and she knew she would burst because there was something else inside of her, pushing and stretching and going back and forth and up and down at the same time and it reminded her of her fingers from the other night only so much deeper and better.

Draco smirked against her, licking her juices as he worked on her. He could feel the magic inside of her moving but he fingered her anyway, satisfied when her body began to convulse once more. This time he bit gently on her clit, delighting in the second scream she couldn't hold back. This was only the beginning.

Maybe it was the ending, too. He watched as her body began to sink and instantly he knew he was in trouble as she floated to the floor, eyes closed. Should he run for it? His wand was ready in his hand and he braced himself as her eyes slowly opened, unfocused and heavy lidded. That changed in a moment as they focused on him.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, moving to shield her body from him. He was too quick and had her in a body bind halfway, kneeling down before her and placing a chaste kiss on the lips of her pussy before turned to her face.

"Listen to me and listen well, you horny nympho. I just made you cum twice, not some useless spell. All those feelings you just felt? I made you feel them. This is your one and only chance to feel them again." he paused, seeing her eyes shining up at him in fear. It didn't give him the pleasure he thought it would. "This will stay between you and me, got it? If I hear Potty and Weasel find out, I'll kill you." It was an empty threat and he knew she knew it.

Draco bent down, his mouth hovering over her nipple. It was still hard. He took the nub and rolled it between his tongue and teeth before muttering the words that released her. His body was tense as he waited for her to lash out at him. When she didn't he glanced up, tit in mouth, to see her watching him with dark eyes.

"Can you really make me cum again? Like before?" she asked in a husky voice he had never heard before.

Draco didn't need to respond. He worked on his shirt and her breast at she same time, surprised when she moved to help him by ripping the buttons off and pushing it off his chest. Her fingers tugged on the waistline of his trousers. He smirked. Being Head Boy had its perks.

Hermione couldn't believe herself. She was actually agreeing to have sex with Draco Malfoy? What was wrong with her? She paused in her thoughts, thinking back on just minutes before when her world had tilted upside down as she orgasmed. She wanted to feel that again and he could make her. End of story.

"What are you-" she began when he lifted her hands over her head but he silenced her with his mouth. His tongue claimed every corner of her and she didn't even realize that his tie was being wrapped around her wrists and tied to a leg of the couch until it was too late. She yanked experimentally on it before looking at him in confusion.

"Just trust me." he whispered hotly into her ear and she shivered. Trust Malfoy? Never. "Now if you do everything that I say I'll let you cum, understand?"

No, she didn't. He'd let her cum? What did that mean? Her brown eyes widened when he kicked off his boxers and exposed his hard cock. Oh Merlin, what had she gotten herself into? There was no way that was ever going to fit inside of her. She bit her lip and glanced up at him nervously.

"I want you to suck me."

"I've never- I mean, I'll choke, I don't know what to-"

He reached down and twisted her nipple hard, making her squeak. That had hurt! And yet, it had also sent a line of fire straight down to her groin.

"Well?"

Timidly she craned her neck up towards him and he moved until he was straddling her upper chest. Her lips brushed against the tip and she kissed it, not sure of what to do. He nudged it against her cheek urgently and she grew bolder. Opening her mouth she took the end of it and flicked it with her tongue. He responded by leaning forwards and gripping the back of the couch for balance.

Hermione slid her mouth up and down, over and around, tasting and sucking and realizing that she was so turned on right now that she could feel the wetness between her legs. This was more erotic than anything she had ever dreamed of. She licked his length and then went back to sucking, trying to see how much of his she could take in. She could barely manage half of him before she felt the need to gag. Still, that seemed like more than enough for him. Just when she thought he was going to cum he tore his body away from her.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked innocently, licking her lips.

He groaned and slid on top of her, "We don't want this to end now, do we?"

She shook her head and waited in excitement for his next move.

Two hours later Hermione was having trouble remembering her own name. Draco had decided to have some fun with her spellbook after he had untied her and then retied her onto the surface of their table, making sure to secure her legs as well so she was stuck spread-eagled. Invisible clamps were on her nipples, sending random shocks through her body. His cock was buried deep inside of her and the walls surrounding it were vibrating magically, making a mess of his system as well. Her clit had been magically sensitized and every time he brushed against it she would shriek. He'd lost count of her orgasms.

He continued pumping into her, licking the sweat off of her collar and smiling as she jerked from another shock. Her arms were uselessly pulling against their bonds and she was murmuring nonsensical things, so lost in her pleasure that she couldn't form a sentence.

"Please." she moaned, turning her head from one side to the other and gasping when he pinched her clit. "Please, Draco, let me cum."

He could feel his own release building for the fourth time and decided to finally end their night. His speed increased and he slammed into her, reveling in the feel of her juices against him and the vibrations between them. She was panting hotly and he captured her mouth with his, fucking it in time with his cock as he hit a spot that made her cry out in relief and desperation, clenching around him and bringing him with her. He fell on top of her, still kissing her.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked while heading slowly towards her door, hardly able to stand let alone walk.

"Of course. My reputation is as stake here too, you know." he paused while watching her leave. "Oh, and Granger?"

"Yes?" she stopped in her doorway, legs nearly buckling beneath her.

"Tomorrow night make sure to be floating on that cloud again."


End file.
